The story of kingdom heartsII
by anameny02380
Summary: this is my version of kingdom heartsIIthere IS cursing...AND MAYBE use of drugs
1. Chapter 1the first day

KINGDOM HEARTS chapter 1...the first day.

by the way I dont own kingdom hearts

BEWARE...there is cursing...and MAYBE...drugs

Roxas:Another dream about him...

Hayner:DAMMIT i hate siefier

.Ollete:yeah...siefier has gone to far this time.

pence:there is goin to be alot of ass kickin today.

roxas:hey guys what happend.

hayner:well you do know the rumor going on in the town right...siefier is tellin everybody in the town that were the thieves!now everybody in the town are treating us like shit!

pence:yeah...like yesterday when I went to the mini mart...when I bought some groceries...these guys came runnin after me.I ran to a dead end alley...they beat me up with a pipe and a baseball bat.

roxas:tough...well howabout we find out who the real theives are...that should set the record straight.

pence:that sounds fun!

hayner:grrrrrrrhhhh fine...as long as we kick his sorry ass

roxas:we have to clear our names first...then we kick siephers ass.

MEANWHILE IN THE TOWN.

ollete:come on roxas ask the picture manager what the thieves stole.

roxas:ok...hey joey...what did the thieves steal from you.

manager:as if you didnt know...thief!

hayner:grrrrrrrrhhhh damn you...you...you...you bitch.

manager:leave now or I will call the cops!

pence:calm down dude...k we will leave.

roxas:c,mon guys...lets just go.

hayner:NO! I cant take it anymore!im gonna go kill that stupid mother fucker!

roxas:wait up!

MEANWHILE IN THE SANDLOT

hayner:siepher!!!

roxas:hayner!!!

siefier:well if it isnt the chicken wuss...and the big fat ugly vagina.

hayner:what did you say asshole!!!!

siefier:you herd me little piece of dog shit.

roxas:listen siefier...why did you tell everybody in the town that we stole the pictures.that was probobly you mother fuckers!!!!!

siefier:well there is a good reason why I told everybody that...because you are the only one who would take it.

roxas:me!...why!

siefier:why?...well duh...the pictures were all of you!

roxas:what!...me...but...stop lieing!!!

siefier:why would I?

roxas:cause your a big fat jerk!

siefier:wanna fight about it!chicken wuss!

roxas:it will be my pleasure!...asshole!!!

hayner:leave some ass woopin for me!

Roxas ran up to give siefier a big punch in the nose...siefier dodged to the left and triped Roxas on his right foot...Roxas fell on his back.siefier reached for his right pocket and grabbed his pocket knife.siefier was about to stab Roxas on his chest.he was about to stab Roxas.Roxas was breathing really hard...the knife was getting closer to his chest...

hayner:roxas!!!grab this!!!

hayner threw a metal baseball bat at roxas.roxas grabed the bat and just at the right time roxas smacked siefier in the face with the metal baseball bat.

roxas:huff...huff...huff...you...you...you stupid... piece... of shit...huff.

hayner:YEAH!!!! you just kicked that motha fuckers ass.HELL YEAH!!!lemme take a picture!

hayner took out his camera wanting to take a picture.

then...all of a sudden a strange...THING...popped out of nowhere and stole the picture of roxas.

pence AND ollete:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!

hayner:the theif!!!

roxas:after him!

MEANWHILE AT THE MANSION

roxas:I found that bastsard!

ollete:kick his ass!

roxas:you guys!leave and call the cops!.ill handle this asshole!

hayner:lucky...you get to kick his ass.

roxas ran up to that strange thing and tried to whack it with the metal bat.

but the bat just went right trough the...thing

roxas:its no use!

suddenly the metal bat started to glow...then...it turned into a key.

roxas:um ok...not what I would use to fight...but ill take it.

roxas swinged the key at the thing and all of a sudden...the thing disapeard.

roxas noticed that there were pictures on the ground.

roxas:so...these were the pictures the theif stole.I should show hayner and the gang these.

MEANWHILE AT THE USUAL SPOT

roxas:hey guys...guess what...I brought the pictures back to the photo shop owner.

hayner:sorry to ruin your happines but I gotta go home...see ya.

pence:me too...bye

ollete:bye roxas

roxas:...bye...

roxas decided to go home too.he rode his skateboard home.

Thanks for reading my first chapter.I hoped you liked it.

sneak peek chapter...chapter 2 the 2nd day

roxas:yaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnn.man I cant wait untell hayner wakes up.

roxas:we were planing to get jobs and get paid.well time to go shoping for some ceral...I cant believe that I ran out of cereal already.

roxas:well here I go!


	2. Chapter 2 the second day

hi! me again!

i noticed that no one reviewed exept my cuz.

she said people were irritated cause i didnt update in a LONG time...im also sorry that i used the first chapter twice..that was my mistake anyway this is the REAL chapter 2!

well here it is! 

chapter 2...the second day...

roxas:yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnnnnn...

roxas slowly got out of his bed and scratched his balls.

roxas:i have to go buy some cereal!i cant believe i ALREADY ran out!

roxas got dressed and ran outside.he jumped on his skateboard and went to market stree

LATER IN MARKET STREET

pence:hey rox rox!

roxas:pence!?!? what the hell are you doing here!!!

pence suddenly speaked in a whispering voice...

pence:what the FUCK do you think im doin!im trying to steal donuts!

roxas:what the fuck...fat ass...

pence:shut up!...skinny ass!!!

roxas:watever...

pence left the market with a 6 donut packs!

roxas:i should ask an employee where cereal is.

roxas:hey exuse me...do you know where the fruity pe-

employee:IF YOUR ANOTHER GAY GUY LOOKING FOR FRUIT THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!

roxas:first...i was only looking for fruity pebbles.second...i only do that to people who are the oppisite sex...

employee:oh sorry there are LOTS of gay guys runnin around these days.fruity pebbles...aisle 4.AND hang in there kid...

roxas goes to aisle 4 and whispers(fruit bag)

roxas:aw shit!they only have coco pebbles!!! that fruit said they were fruity!!!!

roxas left the mini mart...not knowing that the LAST box of fruity pebbles was right behind him...

LATER IN THE SANDLOT

hayner:hey rox!!

roxas:sup

pence:wassup

olette:where did Pence get 6 packs of donuts?

Pence made a face that said "if you told someone im going to eat you!"

roxas:pence stole do-

roxas:never mind

hayner:anyway...lets go get jobs!

pence:umm.i dont do jobs...

roxas:you suck dude

hayner:dude get your lazy fat ass up and work!

pence:fine...but im bringin the donuts!keep away!

roxas:c,mon!

LATER IN THE STATION HEIGHTS

pence:mmmm

hayner:what the fuck! 

hayner:why are you eating donuts???

pence:i said i would bring the donuts

hayner:you stupid fat ass!did i say you can eat fucking donuts!no i didnt! so stop eating those fucking donuts!you fucking fat ass!

pence:sniff sniff

pence ran away!filled with 4 packs of donuts under his shirt...

olette:c,mon lets go get those jobs!

roxas:we already got them...

olette:oh...wait your tellin me we got the money already?

hayner:yes you fuckin retard

olette:oh...ok...i guess

roxas: im gonna get myself some money.

hayner:ok...but you have to share that extra money!!!

roxas:...ok

roxas worked for 3 hours straight.

roxas:awsome!i ended up getting 8000 money!its a good thing fat ass didnt help!he would eat the money!

roxas:ok.to hayners house!!!

LATER IN HAYNERS HOUSE

olette:ok what we have in total is...100,096 money!!!

hayner:sweet!c,mon rox!lets go buy tickets to see the exploding peanuts 4!total destruction!

olette:i want to see the movie about pink!for girls on weed edition!

roxas:ok!c,mon

suddenly...someone tripped roxas.

man:bla bla bla

roxas:what? 

hayner:what the hell you waitin for?

roxas:oh...nothin

hayner roxas and ollete went in AMC24 theater and went to purchase some tickets

hayner:hand over the money

roxas:ok!

roxas checked all the money but the money was...gone.

roxas:what the hell!

hayner:rox!

roxas:wait!

hayner:where the FUCK is the money!

roxas:that guy!he took it!

olette sadly walk out of AMC24 theaters

hayner mad a face that ment'run..'hayner walked up to roxas...he picked up his fist...and punched roxas in the face.hayner walked out of the theaters

roxas:... i got mugged by a black man!

if you read this...thanks.please reveiw

i jus want to make a big thanks to...drum roll please!Dark JaylenX!!!woot woot!!!

because she helped me on this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 the third day

ok!me again!

chapter three...the 3rd day...

roxas jumped out of bed.

roxas:time to go to the mall!

roxas got dressed.he wore a plain white sleveles shirt and black jeans with a chain on his left pocket.he jumped on his skateboard and went to tram cammon

LATER IN TRAM CAMMON

Pence:hey rox rox!

olette:wassup

roxas:hey

pence:this little whore dragged me to shop for some gay ass clothes!

roxas:c,mon fat ass.im takin you to the gym.

olette:no! c,mon!to the ma-

suddenly pence and olette froze in place...then a strange girl...dressed in white came walking up to roxas

strange girl:hello...roxas

roxas: ...

stange girl:i just wanted to meet you...at least once.

roxas: ...

roxas:(she is straight up sexy! ... i want to do her...)

strange girl:...goodbye...roxas\

roxas: ...

roxas:what the fuck

roxas:she went to that haunted mansion...

roxas:but what about pence and olette...there still frozen...

roxas:ahhhhh screw them.

roxas jumped back on his skateboard and went to the woods

LATER IN THE WOODS

roxas:hey theres that sexy girl.

roxas went to talk to her again...but the strange...THINGS...from the mansion poped up! 

roxas:shit!

seven of those THINGS attacked roxas.roxas got his metal bat and swinged one of the THINGS...but it went right through it! 

roxas:damn it!

roxas ran to the sandlot!

LATER IN THE SANDLOT

siefer:hey chicken wuss!!!

siefier grabbed roxas by his neck and picked up his fist...

siefier:you owe me 50,000$ for my medical bill!hand it over you jackass!

roxas:cough...cough!n...o...yo...u...b..b..ba...st...a...r..d...!

siefier tightened the grip on his neck...

roxas:ahhhhhhhhhh...let...m...e...go...you...pu...ssy

suddenly a THING came and interupted the fight.

everything froze.

roxas froze in siefers hand...he slowly got his hands of off him

roxas:god damn it!that piece of shit tried to kill me!

roxas smiled devilish.he kicked siefers balls 12 times.slaped him 8 times.and poked his eyes 4 times.

roxas:awsome!his granny is goin to feel that!

all of a sudden a light flashed in his eyes.he was in the sky with a heart shaped moon in the sky.

then in ENORMOUS...THING came.

the bat that roxas had turned into a key the size of a sword.

roxas ran up to the THING.

Suddenly roxas couldnt move.the THING punched roxas 4 times...but at the fourth time roxas countered with a big strike!then the thing threw roxas up in the air.roxas dodged the hit from the THING and countered.roxas was falling out of the sky and fell.the THING made an orb!roxas threw the key at the orb.the orb exploded!the REALLY BIG THING was defeated!

roxas:holy shit!!!what the hell just happend!!!

suddenly a big light appeared in roxas eyes

siepher:oh my fucking god!!!my penis!!!!ahhh!my fuckin face!!!my fuckin eyes!!!!they BURN!!!

Roxas: ...ooooooh yeeeeeah!hahahaha!

hayner:hmph!

roxas:hayner!

Roxas saw hayner who made a face that said"what the fuck are you doin hangin around with siepher!!!"hayner ran to his house...roxas ran to follow him!

LATER AT HAYNERS HOUSE

roxas:hayner...

suddenly roxas heard something that sounded like a sword that someone took out.

noise:ching!

roxas whispered"what the fuck..."

someone got a sword!he swinged!...

chiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

roxas:gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

ok ill put more story into this but i need 5 reviews from different people!

start revewing and i will continue the story!


	4. the third day part 2

ok thanks for the reviews!now i think you guys will love this!

oh and sorry but i feel like im being ignored so...please review.

roxas:holy shit!!!

hayner:gaaaaaaah!

siefier:you pussy!i wanted to slice rox-ass

hayner garded roxas and got deeply cut

hayner:rox..as...you...are...a...son...of...a...bi-

roxas:hayner!!!

hayner fell on his chest...

siefer:you next hairy vagina!

roxas:siefer...you have issues...you fucking bitch!!!!

siefer:what did you say!

roxas stared at hayner bleeding on the floor

roxas:hayner...i promise...im goin to kill siefer!!!

siefer:hmph...why are you goin to risk your life just to save him...

roxas:hmph...there is only one thing im goin to focus on now!...im...going...to...kill!!!...YOU!!!!!

roxas got out his bat and smacked siefer in the face.siefer was passed out.roxas grabbed his body and threw it in the dumpster.the twilight town ambulince came to pick up hayner.

LATER IN THE TWILIGHT TOWN HOSPITAL.

roxas sat on a red chair talking to hayner.

roxas: ...you ok?

hayner: ...

roxas: ...well heres $250...i spent a month making that money...you can have it.

hayner: ...

roxas: ...sooooooo...you had some sex with any hot girls lately...

hayner: ...

roxas:howabout that girl that lives right next to you?

hayner: ...

roxas: ...well if you did i hope you used a condom...

hayner: ...

roxas: ... or you can get aids...you can develop breast.

hayner: ...

roxas: ...naw i know you would use one.

hayner: ...

nurse:visiting ours are over!get the hell out.

roxas:ok...you old hag!

roxas left the hospital.he jumped on his skateboard and went home.

alrighty thats that!thanks for reading.please reveiw...oh and the fact that i didnt get 5 reviews is kinda mean...


	5. Chapter 5 the 4th day

alright!ill try not to put a cliffhanger...im not tryin to be mean but...ok really nothing to be mean about!hahahahahahaha.

the 4th day...

roxas was suddenly in a...room with...all the walls painted white.suddenly a girl with blond hair and dressed all in white appeared.

roxas:what...huh...whos there...

???:hello...

roxas:who..are you?

???::my name is...

roxas: ...

???:my name is...

roxas:waiting...

???:my name is..ka...ka..kaaa...kaaairi???

roxas: ...?kaaairi?what?

???:im sorry...i...i...cant remember...

roxas:you cant remember your name?

???:...yeah.

roxas:my name is-

???:im sorry...but you have to wake up...please!

roxas:huh?

suddenly a flashing light came and nearly blinded roxass eye sight.roxas suddenly woke up in his bed.

roxas:...what the hell just happend...just a dream...

roxas left on his skate board to market street.

LATER IN MARKET STREET

roxas:hey ollete!

ollete:hey roxas...wheres hayner?

when ollete asked roxas that question he thought about what happend yesterday.

roxas: ...well...how can i put this...he-

ollete:hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

roxas:huh!why are you laughing?!?!

ollete:I know what happened already!i just wanted to see the look on your face!

roxas:geeez...hey it wasnt my fault he gaurded me!man...i got him almost killed...

ollete:(sigh)man...you screwed him up...

roxas:aww shaddap!hey...wheres pence?

ollete:hahahahaha!he got his fat ass behind bars!!!hahahahaha!!!

roxas:pence went to jail...

ollete:yeah!

roxas:why? 

ollete:because he stole a WHOLE BUNCH of donuts!he stole 28 packs of donuts,48 yogos rollers,12 XXXlarge supreme pizza,21 12 packs of sprite.

roxas:holy sh-

ollete:rude!im not done yet!,69 chocolate muffins(with sprinkles),87 meatball sandwhices from subway,4 cakes,a FUCKING basket ball singed by kobe bryant...he ate it too!,14 cans of refried beans,a nintendo wii(he ate that too),stole from a chinese buffet,AND 90 watermelons.

roxas:he is goin to kill himself eating all that fo-

ollete:oh and he ate 4 tacos.

roxas:damn.

LATER IN THE HOLLOW BASTION POLICE CELLS

pence:awwwwwwwwwww,huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

police man:shut up!

the police man got his gun and shot pence.pence hissed at the cop.

LATER IN THE SANDLOT

roxas:awsome...todays that day!the day me,you,my mom,my dad,kids,my brother,my sister,my nextdoor neighbor!has all been waiting for!!!!its time to STRUGGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ollete:why are you yelling?

roxas:im just feeling a little shouty today...everybody is!

ollete:anyways go to the coach and he will explain the rules

roxas walked up to the coach and heard the rules

coach:ok kiddies,here are the god danm rules...all you have to do is smack people with a TOY baseball bat,then these balls fall out,collect those balls!,the one with the most balls at the end of time limit wins.

announcer:ok first round is...roxas vs...hayner!

roxas had a sudden scare in his heart...roxas walked slowly to the announcer

roxas: ...

suddenly a voice that sounded like a young boy was in his head...but it wasnt his thoughts

voice:say it man,you need to!

roxas:who are you?

voice:ummmm...i dont...know,rox...roxaaa...roxxaaaa...rooooooxaaaas.

roxas:?rooooooxaaaas?roxas!?but thats...me,im roxas.

voice:you are me...

roxas:?n...no...

voice:just say it man...i have been through this stuff before...with my friend aaa...ansem.

roxas:ok im goin to say it

roxas said this fast

roxas: mmmmmmmmm,hayner is in the hospital because of me!!!!!

announcer...ok then...we will have to postpone your match...ok then!this match is now...vivi vs! siepher!

roxas:sie...pher...went... to go... visit his grandma!

announcer:ok then...well the ONLY match we will have is...roxas vs...vivi!let the match...BEGIN...

roxas and vivi were going to get the struggle going...a light flashed into his eyes.when roxas looked...vivi was gone...

???:i finnaly found you...

roxas:huh!

a man in black clothes with a hood on came in,he took off his hood.

???:huh...dumb ass...remember me...me..my name is-

roxas:axel...

axel:huh...so you do remember...

roxas:i dont remember anything!i never met you ever in my life!

axel:well then...how do you know my name...

roxas:i dont know...but your axel...i never seen you met you heard of you ever in my life...yet i know your name...

axel:hmmmmm,your coming with me...now!

roxas:no!no!NO!

axel:come on man...your better off coming with me...if you want to exist...

roxas:...?what?

axel:listen!he is going to destroy you if you dont come!

roxas:who!

axel:diz

roxas:huh..

axel:come on! 

roxas:tell me whats going on!

axel:(sigh)

suddenly a man appeard in red clothing

???:roxas...come

roxas:huh? 

axel:no dont listen to him!thats diz!he WILL delete you!

diz:roxas...the fate of the world comes to this decision!

roxas:fate of the world!?

axel:dont listen to him!he will DELETE you!

roxas:delete?pence...ollete...hayner.

suddenly that same voice in his head came back

voice:dont trust diz!kill him!

axel:thats it!

axel threw some knifes at diz,but diz wassnt hurt.

roxas:(sigh) LEAVE ME ALONE!

suddenly a flash of light nearly blinded roxass eyes.

roxas:what the hell just happend!

vivi was (for no freaking reason)defeated by roxas.

roxas didnt bother to get his trophy...or belt...or get praised by fans,he ran with his skateboard to his house.roxas tryied to forget ALL of this happned...and fell asleep watching family guy.

ok then!please review!ill give you some candy!:D


	6. QUESTIONS FUN TIME!

ok!!!now is the time!!!!im going to now wright the 5th day!!!!!  
just kidding...no i wont...not yet at least.

THIS IS THE RANDOM GAME!

im going to ask you some things like scramble or your opinion...you will answer in a reveiew...not only because i want some reviews also because...IM BORED so try to scramble these okay?put your answer in a reveiw.

1.unscramble this word MI EDBOR

2.what happend after roxas entered AMC24 theaters

3.do you like my story so far?

4.unscramble this word OXRXRO (hint...its what pence called roxas in chapter 2!)

5.who do you think is the mysterious voice in roxass head?

6.last question unscramble this TELAM SBAS LLAB TAB (hint...its what roxas used to beat siepher)

please answer these questions,you guys are awsome!


	7. Chapter 7 the 5th day

ok now!I hope you liked that random fun time!ill put it randomly after a chapter.and ill interupt some things,for fun.

ill like to make a shoutout to dark jaylenx for inspireing me to make more chapters,if she never told me to update i would never be even typing this,and im glad i am,also...those fun time questions...if you answer them i will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.

anyways...chapter 7...the 5th day...

???:please wake up!

roxas:huh...what am i doing here...its...dark

???:please save roxas!

roxas:huh...what?i dont need to be saved...

???:please chosen wielder of the keyblade...wake up!!!

roxas:key...blade...

???:please...i need you roxas...

roxas:who needs me?

???:what...you dont know who i am?!

roxas:no

???:how could you...

roxas:what do you mean...

???please wake up...damn it...i cant remember your name...

roxas:my name is-

suddenly a flash of light blinded roxass eyes.roxas woke up on his bed.

roxas:whaaaa!oh...just a dream...who was that voice in my dream...she sounded like that sexy girl in white i met when pence and ollete where going shopping...

roxas got dressed in his(everyday clothes)and went to visit hayner in the hospital.

MEANWHILE IN THE TWILIGHT TOWN HOSPITAL

roxas:wassup hayner! 

hayner:hi

hayner was in bed with a cast for his left,right arm,and a cast on his left leg.

roxas:hey...you want me to buy you some snickers...or howabout some butter fingers?

hayner:no thanks...the doctor said not to eat candy or any other junk food...

roxas:oh...well i got to go...i need to go buy something...see ya!

hayner:bie.

roxas:(god damn it!i feel s guilty...im going to go buy him a ps3...that should make him feel better...)

roxas left on his skate board to game stop and buy a ps3 for hayner.

MEANWHILE IN GAME SPOT

roxas came in gamespot

employee:hello!how may i hump you...i mean help you!hahahaha..haha..haaaaa

roxas:ummmm okaaaaaay...ill like to buy i ps3...

employee:ok then ps-sex...i mean ps3...with porn pack...i mean bundle pack!for...sex for five...i mean $600.45...hehehe...

roxas:okaaaay then...umm yeah...ill take the bundle pack...with some games...ill like madden 08...enchanted arms...motorcross...rayman raving rabbids and...ratchet and clank future.

employee:okay then that ill be madden sex 08...i mean madden 08...enchanted sex...i mean enchanted arms...sex cross..i mean motor cross...sexman rapping women...i mean rayman ravving rabbids...and ratchet and sex future...i mean ratchet and clank future...and that will be sex hundered sexity sex dollers and sexity sex cents...i mean $666.66...

roxas:okaay...here you go...

roxas handed the employee the money,roxas took the ps3 and went back to the twilight town hospital...

employee:have a sexy day!!!i mean have a nice day!

roxas:man that guy must be so despreate for sex...

MEANWHILE AT THE TWILIGHT TOWN HOSPITAL

roxas:hey dude wassup!

hayner:what tok you so long?!?!

roxas:sorry...here...i got a present for you!

roxas handed hayner the ps3

hayner:holy fucking shit damn shit fuck ass hell shit of fuck!

roxas:you like dont cha!

hayner:fuck no!

roxas:yeah i knew you would li-what! 

hayner:...hahahahaha!just kidding...i just wanted to see the look on your face!

roxas:oh...well i guess thats funny...hahaha...

suddenly the nurse came in...

nurse:you know the drill...visiting hours are over.

roxas:ok you fucking fag...

nurse:thank you

roxas:bie hayner!

hayner:bie!

roxas left the the hospital to go see pence in jail.

MEANWHILE IN THE TWILGHT TOWN POLICE COMMITY

ok me again...well im going to leave a cliffhanger i wont write untill i get 20 reveiws...

just kidding...first incase you didnt know...this story might have like 68 chapters so im going to make this story long...basicly the same story like in the game kingdom hearts 2,second...you dont have to but untill i tell you to stop...try reading this with the song wake me up when september ends in your head,if you dont know that song then use the one song in green day,american idiot okay?you can do both if you want...if you did tell me in a review.awsome...well here i go...im going to try having the song american idiot in my head.

roxas:hey pence

pence:hey roxas...you got any chocolate...

roxas:no!dont you think there is a reason your here?

pence:no..i can take whatever i want!its a free country!

roxas:you have to pay for that!dude!you stole 28 packs of donuts,48 yogos rollers,12XXXlarge supreme pizzas,21 12 packs of sprite,69 chocolate muffins with sprinkles,87 meatball sandwhiches from subway,4 cakes,a FUCKING basketball singed by kobe bryant,14 cans of refried beans,a nintendo wii,you stole from a chinese buffet,90 watermelons,AND 4 tacos!

pence:shut up...

roxas:man if your going to eat yourself dead then go ahead!...just dont make me watch.

roxas left the twilight town police commity.when roxas came 3 feet away from the police commity,hospital trucks came.roxas ran to the trucks.

roxas:what the fuck!

nurse:please move!this boy was stabbed in the heart!

roxas:no...no...no...first i loose hayner...now pence...no!

MEANWHILE IN THE TWILIGHT TOWN HOSPITAL

ok then now you can stop thinking about the song,thanks for doing that if you did! 

roxas was sitting on a red bench waiting for what the docter will say about pence.pences mother was there,his father died in he was pence was born,and there was roxas...sitting waiting...he waitied on that old,dusty bench playing on his psp,he was playing the game daxter.suddenly the docter came out the door to speak to pences mother...

pences mother:is he okay!!!!??!??!

docter:mam...your son is dead...he killed himself with a razor sharp knife...

pences mother was crying so hard i bet if i was in alaska i could here her!

roxas ran to the room where pence is.

roxas:no!no!no!no!no!no!no!

roxas saw a note in his pocket,he grabbed it

the note said:hello roxas...its me again...diz...i am the real person who killed pence...this is why, in need you to obey my command...or else tommarow..a little"injured friend"of your will die...trust me...this whole time...i was watching you...all day...right now as we speak i am watching you...in a very special place you could never get to...so tommarow go to the mansion...and defeat axel...he will be blocking your way there...kill him and anybody in your way,i will bring help with you...his name is ansem...he is a very powerfull warrior,you wont get the time to talk to him...dont worry ill send him at the right time...

PS:if you can i would like you to buy a golden toilet and a life supply of toilet papper,only the toilet papper with baby on it,and a life supply of tommato juice(got sprayed by a skunk).

roxas was worried...he wondered(should i do it...or not do it)roxas left to hayners room

roxas:sup hanyer

hayner:hey

roxas:man..im disopointed,first i loose you,now pence,who next!?

hayner:ollete

roxas:ollete?what you mean?

hayner:she is now living with her step father,she wanted me to tell you...

roxas:great...now three people i lost...

hayner:im getting sleepy...im going to sleep...goodnight...

roxas:goodnight...

roxas turned of the lights and left.

roxas ran home with his skateboard...getting ready to dicide what to choose,help diz...or not...

ok then!this is my super awsome chapter!

here is a sneak peek on what my next chapter is.people who answered those questions get to know even more...

chapter 8...the dream...

only white was in the whole background...

???:roxas...roxas...wake up...

roxas:huh...who are you!

???:its me kairi...

roxas:kairi huh...

???:yeah...

roxas:kairi...whats happening to me...

???:roxas...lets make a deal...

roxas:what kind of deal?

???:if you trust diz...ill tell you in the mansion...you know...you asked what was happening to you...

roxas:ok then...but i have a question...

???:tell me...

roxas:why did axel...ask me to come with him...

???:he misses you...you guys were best friends...

roxas:best friends...huh...

ok thats that!i hope you like it so far...please review!


	8. fun time2!

alright...FUN TIME!

1.unscramble this YKE EBDLA

2.pence ate a basket ball...who was it singed by? 

3.match these words in the right place,donuts pence 6 stole town twilight mart mini packs of in the

4.unscramble this PUTSID EMOTHR KFUER

5.how many watermelons did pence steal?

6.last one unscramble this EOSD SDMCONALD ELSL HCESEE GEBRERS,IEFRS,DNA OKCE?

get the last one right and ill give you a full chapter in email...

AWSOME!!!


	9. Chapter 9,the final day

yo!im back!

chapter 8...the dream...

only white was in the whole background...

???:roxas...roxas...wake up...

roxas:huh...who are you!

???:its me kairi...

roxas:kairi huh...

???:yeah...

roxas:kairi...whats happening to me...

???:roxas...lets make a deal...

roxas:what kind of deal?

???:if you trust diz...ill tell you in the mansion...you know...you asked what was happening to you...

roxas:ok then...but i have a question...

???:tell me...

roxas:why did axel...ask me to come with him...

???:he misses you...you guys were best friends...

roxas:best friends...huh...

???:axel simply misses you...

roxas:how was i involved in all of this,first i was i normal 15 year old boy,now all of this!i feel like im fuckin pregnant!

???:roxas...hurry to the mansion.

roxas:wait,i want to see your body.

???: ...hahaha

suddenly a flash of light was in roxas eyes

roxas woke up!

roxas:wow...all of this shit is happening to me...MOMMY!

roxas got dressed and ran to the sandlot

AT THE SANDLOT

roxas saw axel there

axel:roxas,get your ass over here right now

roxas:what the fuck! are you being my mom you little pussy!

axel:listen...i know you barely know me,but beleive me,you will regret going with diz

roxas:awww shaddap!

axel:hmph,dont you remember!

roxas:umm,yeah?

axel:roxas why are you being such a pus- oh you know,REALLY!

roxas:umm,yeah

axel:whats the password?!?!

roxas:umm,lemon drop?

axel:OMG how did you know,man,lets do our handshake!

roxas:yeah fucking right!

axel sighed,and summened a monster...

roxas:what the fuck,siepher!

axel brought siepher back to life,but he was...different...half of his body was black and white!

axel:c ya,asshole.

OK,HERE IS WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW...

FIRST ROXAS WOKE UP FROM A DREAM,THIS GIRL NAMED KAIRI...ASKED ROXAS TO GO WITH DIZ...AND BLAH BLAH BLAH

roxas:siepher is that you?

siepher: ...

roxas:ummm,helloooo

siepher: ...

roxas: ..., hey wait,I thought i killed you! 

siepher: ...,roxas...die

roxas: oh whatever

roxas run up to siepher,and siepher died...

roxas:wtf,that was easy

LATER AT THE MANSION

roxas:oh my god,the door wont freakin open

suddenly an army of white...things...came

roxas: damn it,the door wont open

suddenly a flash of light came to roxass eyes

roxas: thats it! all i have to do is...believe in santa clause!!!

roxas yelled out "I BELEIVE!"

then he had the power...to open doors

roxas:yes i believe! i believe!

roxas opened the door...NOT

roxas:omfg,i believed and i got nothin,thats some bull shit!

???:blah blah blah

roxas:huh

???:blah blah blah!!!

roxas:run,okay!

roxas ran inside of the mansion...

roxas:wait a minute,how did i just get through the door???aww screw it! 

IN THE MANSION

roxas:whoa,this place is empty

suddenly roxas saw a girl in white

roxas:hey,she looks familiar

roxas went to th girl

IN THE GIRLS ROOM

roxas:who is in here!?

???:hello...roxas

roxas:huh?

???:my name is namine

roxas:oh,well hi,namine

namine:roxas...you were never suppose to exsist...

roxas:no...im...how could you say something like that!

namine:im sorry...roxas,go with diz!now!and you will see someone...special...

roxas:ok...ill die wont i...

namine: ...im sorry

roxas:ill go,but first i need...to tell you my feelings...for you...

namine looked at roxas wierdly...

OK there is my chapter,i hope you liked it!!!

please review,oh and if you already reviewed,then please review twice,PLEASE.


	10. Chapter 10,the first singing chapter!

WASSUP! this chapter is going to be poetryish...if that made sense...

anyways i hope you like it...

the first poem chapter!!!

namine:your feelings...for me?

roxas:yes..and im going to say in a singing fashing...

roxas:ohh...how i wish i could be with you...but,it seems its a...toodaloo... i wish...i told you earlier...but...i was distracted by your pretty purse...but...now is my chance,god dammit,now i wanna just wanna dance.ohh,i..i..i think...i love you...and...and...i have a collection of ants...ohhh,everytime im around you...i just...feel...like humping you...ohh..ohhh...OOOOHHH,but i couldnt tell you earlierrrrrr,couse ive been...burned...i couldnt because all of these reasons...couse ive been burned by the fire!been stuck underwater!strung up on a wire...and still the world goes round,been tossed like a freethrow...knocked out when the wind blows...pull the curtain off the hurtin,couse im NOT goin down...

namine:what...the fuck...are you sayin...are you trying to say that you love me...i honestly..think...that i also wanted to wink...at yoooooouuu,ohh,ohh,ohhhh,i understand how you feel,but...right now,i feel as if you were the oppisite...of teal...im sorry...but i...am not,in love witha...yooooou...

roxas:what,what did you say,did you just talk to me like hay,ohh,c,mon...doncha know what ive been through...ive been...burned by the fire!stuck up underwater!strung up on a wire!and still the world goes rooooound...ohh...woke up today with a headache,more bills to pay than a corparation...ohhh,when will it end...my mirror sais i could use a breake...some cereal,hey howbouta friend...when days like these get inside me...i gotta face my reflection and say...heeeey...been burned by the fire!stuck up underwater!strung up on a wire and still the world goes roooooound...been tossed like a like a free throw!knocked out when the wind blows...pull the curtain on the hurtin...couse im NOT goin down!

namine:oh...dont worry roxas...one day...you will give me a...boooty slap!ohh...its like...you me in bed...smacking my aaaasss!ohh...i know...that you...are alone...but..look at me,im a no-bo-dy!ohh,your sooo..lucky...ohhhhhh,ohhh,dont worry roxas...because...i believe you can!i believe you will!i believe that your dreams arrre real,i believe youll CHANT! i belive youll dance!i believe that all your dreams are real!thaaaat is what you do...believe!!!

roxas:ohh,im dizzy and frantick,lonely and panicked...ohhh,i love...you...

namine:oh roxas...i love you too!!!

roxas and namine ran up to each other and kissed furiously,as if they were having sex standing up!

suddenly a man in came in...and took namine

namine:ahh!

roxas:namine let go of her you bastard!

???:blah blah blah

namine:roxas,i promise you we will see each other again!i promise!then,we would make love!!!for the rest of our lives!

roxas:namine!

namine and the unspeaking man left in a dark hole..

roxas:noo,i...i love her! namine,i promise we will see each other again...

well thats is,sorry that is was short,please review!


	11. Chapter 11,goodbyeroxaspart 1

hey,im back in this awsome...wierd...ummm...SOMETHING chapter...yay!

oh and by the way... im just going to make this a little long...because these last two chapters are going to be the last of roxass adventures...sorry dark jaylenX...i know your a fan...we will miss him too...(sob)

chapter 11, goodbye...roxas... (part 1)

roxas was INFURIATED!!! like really!!! like oh my gosh!!!

while roxas was pouting he saw something awfully distracting...hmmm,makes ya wonder...

roxas:hey,whats that...yay! a yellow crayon!!! yay!!!

roxas grabbed the crayon like a retard...seriously...

roxas:yeah! its a crayon,...and its yellow... yay!...hey wait a minute! im suppose to be saving namine!

roxas got out of that room full of white and entered a room with brown walls and a broken table as if it was sliced in half like a sandwich,and the table was covered in scratches and blood

roxas:whoa...i think someone was...murdered in here...

suddenly a flash of light came to roxass eyes

the background had a beach,and it was night...and a man was simply standing on the water,he was wearing black clothes,and a black hood so you couldnt see his face,he didnt drown on the water either...

man:i wonder...how is he...i hope diz didnt harm him...at least..not much...

the man just started walking on the sandy water slowly...

man:i need to know...will he survive...

man:hmph,what am i talking about? of coarse he wont survive,without him,the...other boy...wont come back...

man:from his slumber...

man:but...is there any other way? he is the key of destiny...can he?will he? oh gosh...if only i could find one way...

the man floated to the shore...there he wrote a symbol...it seemed as if two people were holding hands...

man:this..is my goal...

suddenly the flash of light come roxass eyes again...

roxas:whoa!what the hell was that!i guess...i need to go now...

roxas left to another room...

this other room had robotish walls,as if the walls were from dexters labrotory.and there was another symbol on a fancy looking table...

roxas:hmm...hey look a symbol!

roxas walked up to the symbol...

roxas:hmm,i know what to do!

roxas got his yellow crayon and traced it,then the symbol lighted up and made a gateway to a new room...

roxas:sweet

roxas saw another room with nothing but computers and shit

roxas walked up to a HUGE computer that looked like it controled the very room he was in

roxas:cool...this thing look prrrrety sweet...

suddenly a flash of light came to roxass eyes...it was a memory

this background had a white,flat wall..that had 13 TALL chairs...they had these wierd men...and on the 2nd tallest chair...was roxas

roxas looked at another man wearing only black clothes and a black hood...

roxas:when can i leave?

man:when we want you too...now shut the fuck up...

roxas made a face that said"fuck you"

roxas:im going to leave this place right now!

man:danm it!thats it!!!

the man got a taser and tased roxas

roxas:GAAAAAAAHH

another flash of light came to roxass eyes...

this time the background had a giant castle,it was night,the stars were shooting out of the sky...and the moon...was the shape of a heart...

roxas and axel were talking...

roxas:i have made decision...

axel:really?

roxas:yeah...

axel:danmit roxas!you cant turn on the organization!!!

roxas:what?...well...there is only one thing i have to say now...FUCK YOU!

roxas ran away and vanished in the darkness...

axel:wait!we were best friends!your going to do this now!

roxass voice was the only thing that replied to axels question...

roxass voice:hmph...no one would miss me...

axel:thats not true...i would...grrrr,damn it!

another flash back came to roxass eyes

this time the background had nothing but darkness,and roxas was standing on the only spot of light there was i the dark,deep,freaky room...

roxas:master,i have returned...

a strange man wearing black clothes and a black hood came and talked to roxas...

man:hmmm,so you have returened...

roxas:yes master...

man:sooo,lets study what we reviewed...

roxas:yes master...

man:what is...9x7?

roxas:72 master...

man:good...and...what are gangsta underwear?

roxas:boxers master...

man:good good...what is the best tv show in the unirverse?

roxas:the kenan and kel show master...

man:very good indeed...now what is the best video game in the universe?

roxas:kingdom hearts 2 master...

man:very very good...now final question...if your buying me something from burger king...what will you buy me?

roxas:a number 9...large frys extra salt...medium sized soda,sprite...and an oreo milkshake...

man:and what about the extra burger!?

roxas:...HOLD...THE PICKLES!master

man:gooooood...

and for the last flash back...it was roxas and the same man where in a white room...with nothing in it...

man:betrayer!

roxas:im sorry master!

man:you bastard!you will never have what it takes to be a pimp!!!

roxas:please give me one more chance!

man:no more chances...you have disobeyed me for the last time! BITHCH SLAP!!!

the man ran up to roxas and BITCH SLAPPED him! just like a hoe...

suddenly a flash of light came to roxass eyes...

roxas:uhhh...what the fuck!

roxas was dizzy...he couldnt speak...

he got his keyblade out...and smashed the computer he was looking at...

he smashed and smashed untill he couldnt smash anymore!

roxas:huff...huff...im going to kill...everybody!!!

alright!

there is my chapter!

ill try to update soon...

so i just wanna make a shoutout to my new friend...unkown twilight!!!

i hoped you liked my chapter!!! 

please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12 goodbyeroxaspart 2

yo! i am soooooo exited!

this is the last chapter of roxass adventure!!!

after that...you know whos comin next...lol,ill keep that a suprise...so it going to be the end of roas and the CHOSEN keyblade wielders adventure is next...lol...I AM SO EXITED!!!soo yeah...

im just not sure if this chapter is going to be long...i mean...cuz im really exited!soo ill see if i can update two or three chapters...who nows...but for sure...im going to update twice!!!

oh,and agin i wanna make a shoutout to...drum roll please...UNKNOWN TWILIGHT!!! YAY!!! and also my cousin dark jaylenx!!! if it wasnt for that very person...i wouldnt be writing these stories...and i can see people like me taste...sooo,yeah...thats it...well here we go!

chapter 12,goodbye...roxas...(part 2)

roxas:damn it!...damn it damn it damn it!!!i need...to..kill!!!

roxas was REALLY MAD!!!

suddenly a door to another room opened...

roxas:there...thats were i need to go!!!

roxas ran up to that door and entered it...

there roxas saw a map...he picked it up...and it said...

"dear roxas...

you are a gay bitch...you can suck my penis because you are gay...and because you are gay,you will follow this maps directions...and will fight me,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA what the fuck am i thinking? you will never make it because you are gay!HAHAHAHA,you will never get passed the three MASTERS OF FIGHTING!!! they are way to powerful for you!too powerful!!!

an you will get your vagina kicked,no wait,you dont have a vagina,cuz your gay!only people who arent gay have va jay jays!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!YOU PUSSY!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

yeah...you will never make it ALIVE!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA,...HAA...

so yes...BUT if you do defeat them,which is like impossible!you will fight me and my army!!!

ok,i dont have an army...but...umm...thats cuz i dont need an army!!!!

yeah thats right,me no need army!!!

so yeah...come and try! MWAHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

PS.your gay

PSS. i like bananas

PSSS:who doesnt like bananas?

PSSS:im going to stop writing because im running out of paper...come or ill kill you!!!

roxas:what the fuck!

suddenly roxas found tape on the back of the map with another note on it

it said

PSSSS.i found more paper

PSSSSS:now to finish this conversation ill just say this...APPLE SAUCE!!!

the note ended...

roxas:ok again...what the...fuck!

roxas followed the map and entered the first room...

IN THE NEXT ROOM!

when roxas entered the room he saw the first...MASTER OF FIGHTING!

MASTER OF FIGHTING:oh hello,im chouzu!and i am going to kill you!!!

roxas:yeah fucking right! 

roxas got his keyblade and was ready to fight!

roxas just ran to chouzu and striked him with the keyblade...

chouzu:hahahahaha you fight like a little girl!!! 

roxas:fuck you!!!

roxas striked him again!

chouzu:you dont stand a chance

chouzus big belly protects him

roxas:hmmm...i know what to do!

roxas got a WHOLE pack of 50 rasberry pies and shoved them up his mouth

he shoved soo much...that chouzu couldnt move,he was so fat,he looked like an oversized basketball!!!

and his arms and legs were stuck in his skin!!!

roxas:hahaha!

chouzu:but...how...did you...know???

roxas:everybody loves pie!

everytime roxas poked the fat man...his fat would say woo!

roxas:poke..

fat:woo!

chouzu:why am i saying that when im not even opening my mouth!

roxas:your not,its just the wind going threw your fat...

roxas poked his fat again

roxas:poke

fat:woo!

roxas:hahaha

roxas left to the next room!

zel

IN THE NEXT ROOM!

???:who are you!

roxas:im roxas!im going to defeat you!!!

this time the person was a woman with GIGANTIC LIPS!!!

???:my name is shnitzel dudzel!!!

roxas:umm,ok big lips...

shnitzel dudzel:who dare you!!

roxas:whatever!!

roxas ran up to shnitzel dudzel and knew that her lips were the weakpoint...

roxas ran up to shnitzel dudzel and choped off here lips!!!

shnitzel dudzel:noooo,my beutiful lips!my beutiful beutiful lips!!!!

roxas:yep,your lips were UGLY!

roxas left to the LAST room

IN THE LAST ROOM

IN THE LAST ROOM...WAS A HIP HOP GANGSTA...

gangsta:yo,are you ready...to get served!!!!!

roxas:oh fuck you!your the one whos going to get served!!!

roxas and the gangsta were dancin!

at the end of the dance they got the audince to vote

audince:ROXAS!!!

roxas:yeah...and you know what that means...served,served,served!!!

the gangsta...got served

roxas left to axel...

roxas saw exel

roxas:...axel

axel:sooo,you do remeber...IM SO FLATTERED!!!

while axel was being...himself...he made a field of fire surrounding axel and roxas

axel:well your too late!!!

roxas:oh shit!!!

axel:prepare to fight!

roxas got his keyblade and ran up axel and tried to strike him!

axel:nice try roxas!but this should protect me!

axel summened a pile of flames that covered his body,therefore protecting him from attacks...

roxas striked axel...but the strike didnt work,instead the keyblade flew in the air and droped on the ground...

roxas:damn!

axel:ha!try all you want roxas!but you cant defeat me!

roxas:ill find one way to defeat you!

roxas picked up his keyblade and tried to strike axel again,but the keyblade flew in the air again!

roxas:noo

axel:now its my turn!

axel threw a ball of flame at roxas

axel:how did you like that!

it seemed roxas was badly burned!

roxas:i...i wont...give up!!!

roxas picked up his keyblade again and striked axel,the keyblade was going to fly in the air,but roxas tightend the grip on his hand on the keyblade,so hey still had the keyblade in his hand,

roxas:heres my chance!

roxas striked him twice!...it worked!!the attack worked!!!

roxas:thats it! i need to strike twice becuase the fire armor would get weak!!!

axel:damn!he found out my weakness!!!

roxas did that a few times...and axel was defeated...

roxas:take that!!!

axel:im not done yet!!!

axel summened even more ball of flames...and he turned into a fire monster!

roxas:oh...shit

axel:thats it roxas!!!im going to kill you!

roxas:how am i going to get through the flames!!!

???:hey...ill give you the power...to wield two...

roxas:huh!is...is my mind...talking to me...

???:im going to send...another keyblade!

roxas:huh...whoa...

suddenly the keyblade turned into one of the legendary keyblades...oathkeeper...and on his left hand was the legendary...oblivion...

roxas:sweet!

roxas jumped high in the air and aimed for axels eyes,those were the weakspots...

axel:so you already know where my weakspot is!well your not going to take me down easy!

axel breathed in deeply and breathed out a whole bunch of fire!

roxas:shit! 

roxas was burned by the fire,he was bleeding all over his body!!!!

roxas:huff...damnt..i...t

roxas looked at his right and noticed that his cuts were healing

roxas:huh..my cuts...are...healing...

???:that is what you get...when you are the keyblade master...

roxas:sweet!

roxas:im going to make the final blow!

roxass keyblades started to glow...and then he jumped up...and striked...

axel:shit!he...he defeated me!!!

roxas:yeah!kiss my ass axel!!!

axels flame stopped...and he fell...like a retard...

axel:damn you...roxas...

roxas:fuck you!

axel died...in a dramatic fashion...

roxas:now...to go to diz...

roxas ran to the room diz was in...

IN THE HALLWAY...

roxas was walking in a hallway,suddenly he saw two pods...that had two cartoon character like people...

roxas:hey...thats...goofy...and...and thats donald...im going to save you guys!!!

roxas entered the door to where diz was...

IN THE FINAL ROOM

diz:soo,you made it...

roxas:yeah...now...fix my life!and leave namine alone!we were going to...you know...have it!

diz:roxas...you are not going to have it...with anyone...

roxas:huh...?

diz:come...fight me...

roxas got his keyblade and ran to diz...as soon as he was 2 feet away from him...he vanished...

roxas:what the fuck!

suddenly he saw a pod...

then...suddenly he had a flash back!

then...he remembered everything he needed to know...

roxas:hmph...soo..i guess..im gonna die now...

suddenly the pod opened...and you coudnt see the person in the pod because of smoke...

roxas:hmph...your lucky...sora...i guess...im gonna die a virgin...

roxas:goodbye...life...

well there goes my final chapter for roxas!!!

i hope you liked it!

oh and i do not own kingdom hearts!

DONT SUE ME!!!


End file.
